Sombras
by dushenka
Summary: Kanda sólo siguió ahí, abrazándola, porque ninguna palabra podría consolarla, y la verdad sea dicha, no quería hacerlo, no le mentiría diciéndole que todo estaría bien cuando la realidad era una mierda. Maldita Orden Oscura, Maldita Inocencia y Maldito Kamisama.


_Este es mi primer fic de esta serie, se ha hecho difícil escribirlo porque como saben la trama es difícil de explicar y de entender. Estuve leyendo algunas teorías acerca de lo que podría seguir en el manga y me han gustado en su mayoría pero no quería poner una teoría más aquí, estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que ya hay bastante especulación. Pero bueno, este fic no contiene nada de acción (supongo que eso será una decepción para la mayoría) sólo pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes que me causan más polémica (sin contar a Allen y al Conde, ellos ya son protagonistas en sí), Kanda y Lenalee, y no, no los he puesto de pareja pues creo que las posibilidades son infinitas (sólo los verdaderos fans lo entenderán)._

 _Bueno basta de chachara inútil._

 _Espero disfruten._

Sombras

-¿Por qué estás aquí? No puedo entenderlo.

-No puedo no estar aquí, tan simple como eso.

-Al final no pude hacer nada.

-Lo dejaste ir, hiciste mucho; y no es un reclamo, ambos sabemos que no podía quedarse más aquí, hubiesen terminado con él.

-Pero ahora está solo, yo…

-¿Por qué eres así?, no puedes culparte por todo, ya es tiempo que dejes de lamentarte y empieces a actuar, no podemos salvarlos a todos.

-Lo sé-suspiró resignada- a pesar de todo me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

-No te confundas, no soy como tú o como ese estúpido brote de habas, tengo un motivo, sigo odiando a la Orden.

-Lo supuse, ¿vas a detenerlo?

-Sí, no importa qué, si se deja vencer por el catorceavo lo destruiré, se lo debo.

-¿Sabes? Al final si eres un poco como nosotros, me alegra. Contigo ya no me siento tan sola.

-Hmp.

-¿Alguna vez has cuestionado todo esto? Es decir, ¿este es el bando correcto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A veces me he preguntado si lo que hacen aquí está bien. Hablan de hacerlo en nombre de Dios y por el bien de la humanidad pero, hacen daño, a veces creo que esta no es la solución.

-Por eso me dijiste que lo pensara bien; tome una decisión y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, soy consciente del peligro y que tal vez no salga vivo de esto, pero se lo debo, no puedo simplemente vivir sin haberlo intentado al menos. Ahora tiene todo en contra.

-Él dijo que siempre sería un exorcista, que siempre seriamos su hogar- no pudo evitar las lágrimas y aunque Kanda odiaba las muestras de afecto, la abrazo, de cierta manera la entendía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Él, aunque no lo dijera, se sentía de la misma manera-en el fondo sé que no volveremos a estar juntos, que no podrá ser como antes.

Kanda sólo siguió ahí, abrazándola, porque ninguna palabra podría consolarla, y la verdad sea dicha, no quería hacerlo, no le mentiría diciéndole que todo estaría bien cuando la realidad era una mierda. Maldita Orden Oscura, Maldita Inocencia y Maldito Kamisama.

-Me parece bastante extraño que la dejes estar tan cerca de Kanda Yuu, no es propio de ti.

-Ella necesita a sus compañeros.

-¿Es eso?

-Inspector Leverrier no entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación a lo que Lenalee haga o deje de hacer.

-Komui no nos hagamos los tontos, ambos sabemos que tu linda hermana tuvo la oportunidad de detener a Walker y no lo hizo, ahora es una amenaza.

-No puede estar seguro de eso.

-No, no puedo, por eso está bajo investigación, y déjame decirte que el que este tan cercana a Kanda no la beneficia en nada, ambos son muy apegados a Walker después de todo.

-¿Hay alguna clase de amenaza en sus palabras?

-Por supuesto que no, pero ayudaría mucho que Lenalee nos dijera la verdad.

-Yo confió en mi hermana.

-Se te olvida que aquí no es tu hermana, es una exorcista y tú eres el supervisor, no lo olvides; es tu deber hacer cumplir las reglas.

-Lenalee no trama nada en contra de la Orden si es eso lo que le preocupa.

-Aún así la mantendré vigilada- y con esto salió de la habitación.

-Al final el Conde ha ganado esta partida. ¡Maldición!

-Vas a ir a buscarlo, ¿no es así?

Ambos estaban a las afueras de los cuarteles de la Orden Negra, ya llevaban bastante tiempo ahí, sólo observando sin decirse ni una sola palabra, algo bastante común ahora entre los dos. Le gustaba, de cierta forma le daba un poco de paz tenerla cerca, o tal vez sólo fuera la paz que se siente antes de una catástrofe, el caso es que le gustaba. Ahora se entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

-Si pudiera iría contigo, pero…

-Lo sé, aún tienes a alguien por quién vivir, no lo desaproveches. Además estas siendo investigada, no puedes estornudar sin que Leverrier se entere.

-Odio a ese hombre- dijo como una niña a la que han castigado.

Kanda sonrió, al final no podía dejar de ser la niña temerosa que había conocido tantos años atrás. Era bueno ver que a pesar de eso ya no se dejaba consumir por sus miedos, se pregunto en qué momento había madurado tanto, y cómo era posible que no lo notara. O tal vez si lo hizo, sólo que antes no le importaba. Su encuentro con Alma lo había cambiado, ahora tenía amigos, al fin tenía un propósito, aunque no estaba muy claro, todo era raro y confuso.

-Kanda

-¿Crees que tengamos un futuro? ¿Todos nosotros?

-No, sé que quieres oír lo contrario pero no voy a mentir, moriremos, no todos, o eso espero, pero nosotros los exorcistas no tendremos un futuro; ahora más que nunca no podemos renunciar, hiciste un pacto con la inocencia, no puedes convertirte en un caído, el brote de habas jamás te lo perdonaría y ese molesto hermano tuyo tampoco. Sé que no tuviste la misma libertad de elección que yo pero ya estas dentro y tienes que ser fuerte y afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones, después de todo no eres la única que ha sacrificado algo.

No era su intención ser tan duro con ella pero no podía decirle las cosas de otra manera, si tan sólo la inocencia no los hubiese elegido, pero las cosas eran como eran y no valdría de nada llorar y lamentarse por lo que no había sido y mucho menos por un futuro que no tendrían. Así al menos sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo y tenían que aprovecharlo.

-Sólo una vez más quisiera poder decirles "bienvenidos".

-Voy a extrañarte mucho. Por favor encuéntralo antes que la Orden o el Conde.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte, somos parecidos, utilizados para beneficio de otros. Eres de lo poco que no odio de este lugar.

-Te has vuelto más expresivo.

\- Oh cállate!

Y siguieron contemplando la nada, reflexionando sobre lo que podría ocurrir y resignándose a su destino.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-Eres una mentirosa, ¿acaso ya olvidaste los métodos que usamos con rebeldes como tú?

Leverrier estaba furioso, esa mañana habían dado la alarma de la desaparición de Kanda, sabía que tramaban algo pero creyó que cuando lo llevaran a cabo lo harían juntos, había sido un terrible error confiar en esa suposición.

-Ya he dejado de temerle, inspector.

-Ya lo veremos, custodios llévenla a la celda quince y no permitan que hable con nadie hasta que yo ordene lo contrario.

Después de dos días de interrogatorio Leverrier se rindió dándose cuenta que Lenalee no diría nada, estaba seguro que en realidad no sabía el paradero exacto de Kanda, éste había sido muy listo al no rebelarle esa información, después de todo él sabía que la sospechosa numero uno sería ella. No importaba, al final sería el propio Kanda quien los dirigiría hacia Walker y con él al catorceavo, tenía que encontrarlo antes que los otros, Link no podía fallarle.

 _Bien eso ha sido todo._

 _No he resuelto nada ni dicho gran cosa de la serie pero nunca fue mi intención hacerlo así que creo que me ha quedado bien. Hoshino tiene que apurarse o terminaré creyendo todas las teorías que hay en internet. 0_o_

 _Estoy en un reto y se suponía que tenía que hacer twoshot, pero no he podido, de verdad que lo he intentado pero no he podido escribir otro fic, y éste no he podido hacerlo de tal manera que sea twoshot, pensé cortarlo pero perdería completo sentido así que me resigno a perder el reto._

#MasRetosComoEste


End file.
